I know you will!
by Sir Bovine
Summary: After the movie and the game officially ends, but before the second Kingdom Hearts, there is an untold tale of humor and passion. A tale that could not continue to be untold, and so it is told...
1. Prologue: Lost Memory

"I know you will!"   
  
Sora's eyes swelled with tears as she saw Kairi float away on her giant potato with a tree on it. His ears blocked out the blaring noise of: "When you walk away…" or if you are Japanese: "Donna tokidatte…" His heart was crumbling as she disappeared into the darkness like a cookie when you smash it with a hammer. He was filled with immense sadness and anger. The emotion overwhelmed him, as if he was going to go crazy. He was panting as his tears dropped to the icy ground, his tears forever vanished but never forgotten.   
  
Donald approached the despondent boy and attempted to console him. But, as stated above, his skillful ears had already blocked out all sounds and all distractions that would prevent him from thinking about Kairi. When he did allow some noise to penetrate, all he heard was incomprehensible quacks.   
  
He turned his head around affectionately; he knew what Donald was doing even though half the time he could not understand him – at least Donald's mouth was moving. He thanked Donald, who was quite annoyed when Sora interrupted his consolation.   
  
He hung his head low as he approached Goofy.  
  
"What can I do?" he asked softly.   
  
"Garsh, I dunno?"   
  
By this moment in time, the music had already followed Kairi onto her island as she reflected on her happy memories with Sora and Sora did not have to block out any more sounds.   
  
"Goofy," he began. "Why am I always separated?"  
  
"Well, garsh, did you know that Kairi in Japanese means 'separation'?"   
  
He blurted in disbelief: "Then my name must mean "sky" or something?"   
  
"Actually it does, garsh."   
  
"Then in Japanese, wouldn't we be going, 'Sky!' 'Separation!' or something."   
  
"I guess."   
  
Donald began quacking unintelligibly. Goofy was listening intently and nodding in consideration as if given good advice.   
  
"Garsh, why don't you tell Sora?"   
  
Before Donald could turn around and give him a few quacks, he turned around and collapsed to the floor with his body in the snow and his face towards the sun…I mean darkness.   
  
"I wonder what Kairi's doing?" he whispered to himself.   
  
He thought of Kairi holding out her hand to accept a firefly into her hand and the music instantly stopped when it had done so. He imagined the firefly being sucked into her hand as if not by its own free will. If only that suction power worked when her potato was separating her from me.   
  
He thought about what happened intently. In fact, he thought about it so hard that he ended up passing out in the snow.   
  
When he woke up he was in a land filled with joy and sunlight. His friends encircled him and cheered happily as Sora regained consciousness. But when he woke up and looked around at the scenery and the happy twosome, he did not recognize either one.  
  
"Anatatachi wa dare?" Sora inquired in Japanese.  
  
"This game's in English, Sky. Garsh." By now Goofy's incessant "garsh" had already eroded the original representation of astonishment.  
  
"Koko wa…" Sora looked around in confusion. "Zhe li shi na li?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Sora, it is not Chinese either. Garsh." As if he was a Pokemon, he obediently repeated "garsh".  
  
"Where am I?" Sora said finally choosing the right language. "Who are you?"  
  
Donald was panicking as he quacked continuously in anxiety.  
  
"You mean you don't know who we are, garsh."  
  
"No. But you do look annoyingly familiar."  
  
Goofy was silent not even a "garsh".  
  
"And that duck does not have pants…"  
  
Donald became silent also.  
  
Sora was in utter confusion; he did not know where he was or who those two strangers were who were now eying him evilly.  
  
"This dirt, it is so…" Sora scooped up a handful of mud and sniffed it contently. "Dirt-like. And the trees…" He stood up again and smelled the trees. "There so tree-like."  
  
Donald and Goofy were glad to see that their friend was making progress, no matter how hopeless it seems.  
  
Sora just continued to make his wonderful examinations throughout the forest. Suddenly, the forest ended and he saw a large plain of grass swaying lazily in the slight breeze. There was a road cutting right through it and he decided to run, just for the heck of it. He was confused as if cookie-monster had eaten the cookie crumbs that were left from the cookie smashed by the hammer.  
  
"Sora wait up, garsh!" Goofy yelled.  
  
Donald, who was beside Goofy as they both ran, yelled also, but in uninteresting quacks.  
  
And so their new journey begins, a journey of epic proportions and retrieving his lost cookie – I mean memories. 


	2. Chapter One: New Beginnings

Meanwhile, in a kingdom not too far away from our heroes (in fact the land that our heroes are in) lived a queen. Her husband had left her a long time ago to fulfill a quest. But day after day she waited and he never cam back. That queen's name was Minnie. She had never thought that he would be away from her for so long after their marriage. She sat in her rocking chair, silently staring out the castle window.  
  
"Tea?" Daisy, an actually intelligible duck, said as she approached the doleful queen with a tray of tea in shiny silver china.  
  
"No, thank you." She sighed abjectly. "Just bring me my comb."  
  
Daisy did so obediently, even though she knew that the queen had no hair and therefore a comb was useless. But she still obeyed and gently handed the comb to her. Minnie began combing her black skin that appeared to be hair.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Daisy?"  
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
"Do you know the whereabouts of sir Donald or sir Goofy?"  
  
"They haven't reported back since they left."  
  
Again, there was silence.  
  
Daisy took the tray away and exited from the large room into the open space in the middle of the castle. It was a large vast plain of green grass with a fountain in the middle of a mouse. Daisy stared at it with contempt.  
  
"Soon all of it will be mine." She whispered to herself quietly.  
  
It was immediately followed by a soft chuckle, not of evil, but of pity. She proceeded to walk down the castles endless corridors into a secret room only accessible to her. On the floor was an etching of her duck feet, when she put her feet on it, the wall would slide and reveal a small musky secret room. (Why no one ever noticed the footprint is still a mystery)  
  
The door slammed shut and Daisy put down the tea set on a rotting wooden table inside. All was silent; the only sounds came from the dripping water that came from the cracks in the wall.  
  
"Humph, must be raining." She said to herself, listening to the constant thumping noises. "It was good weather a while ago. O well. Now on to real business."  
  
She took out a scroll and rolled it out on the table, knocking over the tea set as it unveiled. It was the map of the castle.  
  
She took a small glass vile filled with what appeared to be black smoke. She also took out a small piece of paper, on it was written: Heartless Incorporated. She unfolded and read:  
  
"Please use with extreme carelessness. Break glass and command. 100% satisfaction guaranteed. Side effects include: mental insanity, power, power, power, the true darkness, and power…"  
  
She dropped the paper onto the floor and cracked the vial on the table.  
  
"Yes…" she chuckled. "The darkness, the true darkness! It is mine!" She started laughing hysterically.  
  
One small heartless minion came out. Its clueless eyes looked around the room. And the thunder crashed violently.  
  
"When will the rain stop?" Sora whined.  
  
The trio was hiding out in a nearby cave in order to avoid the rain.  
  
Donald was again quacking incessantly and Goofy was nodding.  
  
"Do you actually understand that?" Sora asked Goofy.  
  
"Not really, garsh."  
  
The truth was out and Donald was hurt deeply, if only he had listened to his mother and took that Accent-be-Gone class.  
  
They all stared at the rain silently.  
  
"What was I like?" Sora asked suddenly.  
  
The cave was filled with silence.  
  
"Why am I carrying an oversized key? Or wearing these ridiculously large shoes?" He said. "First thing when I go to town, I am going to get a manicure."  
  
"You're a boy, Sora, remember, garsh."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The cave was once again silent, with only the monotonous sound of the rain heard.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Sora said jumping up as he saw a dark figure slowly approaching. Sora held the key out like a sword.  
  
"He doesn't look familiar, garsh."  
  
Donald started quacking, but then he stopped. 


	3. Chapter 2: Usurper divided by 2

The rain was still pouring and our heroes (oh no! Pokemon!) are still waiting for the storm to abate. Thunder rolled occasionally, crushing some ants on the way.  
  
The dark figure approached slowly and almost laboriously. It seemed as if he was bound to collapse on the floor outside. He was limping on one leg and one arm, well not really the arm because it resembled a hook, but something about that abnormally skinny leg of his disturbed the threesome. Behind, him followed another image, and he too was approaching the cave. This one was jumpy and looked very annoyingly plump. On the small one's back seemed to be carrying one Indian girl.  
  
"Smee! Where is my lantern? It is bloody dark out here." (In order to avoid confusion with this mysterious character and Goofy, his incessant "Argh", the one with the multiple a's, will be omitted from the text.)  
  
"Yes, right away sir," the small voice said hurriedly, as if trying to avoid death.  
  
The small one lit the lantern and handed it over to hook who was so close to our heroes, it hurts (for those of you who did not get that last sentence, you will never know, just remember that it conveys the sense that Captain Hoo – I mean the mysterious figure is really close to the threesome). The mysterious figure that turned out to be Captain Hook held the lantern close the cave. Goofy and Donald knew that they were going to be seen. In fact, the lantern even got up close as to nearly touch Goofy's dog-nose.  
  
"Who am I kidding," Hook suddenly said. "These glass eyes…"  
  
There was a moment of silence and remorse.  
  
"It won't even let me cry…" He said his voice sounding dejected. "Smee! Give me my artificial tears!"  
  
The small one came into sight and handed a small bottle of water to his master.  
  
"What's wrong mister?" Sora blurted out in this emotional moment.  
  
"Who! Show yourself and fight me like a man!" Hook screamed as he dropped his bottle down abruptly.  
  
"It is I, Sora."  
  
Behind Smee, Sora could hear the constant muffled screaming of an Indian girl.  
  
Hook, on the other hand, was so frightened to the point that he begged Sora not to hurt him. Sora agreed as long as he sat down and talked.  
  
"Thank you kind, sir." Hook said as he sat down, relieved. "Smee! Make us tea, and, oh, put that girl out in the rain."  
  
Smee did so obediently and no one went to save the girl.  
  
"So, from your smell and the sound of your voice, you, Sora, must be a boy around the age of, let's see…" He said as he sniffed the air. "13 and 429 days."  
  
No one dared speak up to tell him that there is only 365 days in a year.  
  
"Where are we?" Inquired Hook.  
  
"In the land of the great benevolent…" Goofy was silent. "Minnie, I guess, garsh."  
  
"You mean Minnie assumed the throne in Mickey's absence?" Hook said with astonishment. "Politics, these days…"  
  
Everyone solemnly agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the castle, in the secret hideout of Daisy, Daisy was looking at the user's manual for her new heartless, who was sitting obediently awaiting its master's command.  
  
"It says here that you only respond when eerie music rings through the air and the smell of death permeates." She said to herself.  
  
She walked over to a large chest and opened it. Dust flew everywhere and nothing was visible for a moment. "One-winged Angel – Andy Mix."  
  
She took out a music score with that title and on top it said: "Guaranteed to make Heartless love you."  
  
"Heartless placentam dat, ergo tuam amabat!" She repeated this verse in a wonderfully written score in I minor (you know, the one with 8 flats). But the finale was by far the greatest. Daisy was to consume a few cans of Le Royale Bean.  
  
(Details unknown, reporter died during this sequence)  
  
Anyway, the point is that the Heartless finally listened to her and her evil deeds.  
  
"Heartless!" She said panting with evil. "Do my every bidding!"  
  
"Okay," The little heartless replied.  
  
Daisy was shocked and, as a result, she fainted. Her plans were foiled this time, but who knows what will happen with the heartless roaming about. What mysteries will happen, what evil will occur?  
  
"Wait!" Daisy said waking up. "You can't treat me like I'm dead, remember that the heartless is loyal to me so it won't be roaming around and no evil will be done without me!"  
  
She laughed evilly and then resumed her fainted position. 


End file.
